1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to illumination systems and, more particularly, to in vivo illumination systems for use during surgical operations.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
There is a well recognized need for the precise internal or in vivo application of light during surgical operations, such need being most readily apparent in ophthalmic operations. In the past, light for such operations has been available only with complex and expensive equipment that has the disadvantages of being bulky, difficult to handle and imprecise in directing light to the desired area. The use of fiber optic systems to transmit light for such operations has been attempted; however, the structures required for such fiber optic systems have been overly expensive due to their requirement of the use of specifically designed devices for insertion in the body and light sources providing concentrated light.